Starting Guide
This page contains some spoilers, so if you want to learn everything on your own, feel free to do so! *First things first, you're on top of a tree. Go ahead and mine the tree's trunk. Now, make a Crafting Bench and put it down. It's recommended to make some slabs out of wood to make the island bigger, but don't use up all your wood! *Make a crook out of four sticks. This is used to break the tree's leaves and to increase the chance of getting a sapling from them. *Now, you want to make a barrel. Put 8 saplings into the barrel, but make sure to save one! (This is just a basic rule of Sky Block. Always keep at least one sapling somewhere.) Now, you have to wait a little for the saplings to turn into dirt. That's the way to get dirt! *Alright, so you must've got some Silk Worms from the crooking earlier. What you want to do with them is to infect trees with them. Just right click on the leaves of a grown tree, and after a short while, the entire tree will get infested. Now, take a crook, and use it on the tree. You now have string! *Next, make a sieve and then take the string and put it in a 3x3 pattern. You now have a String Mesh! Put down the sieve, and with the mesh, right click on the sieve. The sieve is now usable. Next up, make some dirt. Now, take it and put it in the sieve, and keep clicking. This way you will get pebbles! Take those pebbles and put them into a 2x2 pattern to make Cobblestone. *Now, you want to make a hammer. Take the hammer and mine the Cobblestone with it, now you have Gravel. Mine the Gravel with the hammer now. It turned into Sand. Do the same process with the Sand to turn it into Dust. Now sieve the Dust. You want to get seven Bone Meal. *You also need Clay, which is made very easily. First, you need a water barrel. To get one, put a barrel down, and wait for it to rain. If it happens for you to be in a biome where it does not rain, then make a Wooden Crucible, and fill it with saplings. In a short amount of time, the Crucible should fill up. Now, you have to take a Dust block, and put it in the Crucible or in the barrel, and it becomes Clay! You will need around 3 Clay blocks. *Now, take seven Bone Meal and seven Clay pieces, and put them into a Crafting Table. You now have Porcelain Clay, which you want to use to make an Unfired Crucible. *Take the Crucible and smelt it. Now, take a torch and put it down, and on top of the torch, put the Crucible, and insert Cobble in it. After a while, it will turn into Lava. *Now, take the Clay pieces and make 2 Unfired Clay Buckets and smelt them into a furnace. Now, pick up the Lava with one of the Clay Buckets, and take some water with the other one. *We need a Glass block and 6 Cobblestone blocks. Take said items alongside the buckets, and go to a Crafting Table, and make a Cobblestone Generator. *Congratulations! You have automated Cobblestone production! Here are some Tips & Tricks you could use to ease this: * Veinminer is in this pack, but under a different name. The mod is called OreExcavation, and is bound to the Grave key from the start (`). Note that this does not work if you're mining with your bare hands! * Taking four crooks and putting them into a pattern like creating a normal crook will create a Compressed Crook, which is more durable, and saves up inventory space! You can make a Compressed Hammer as well, but for that you need to fill all the spaces in a Crafting Table. * This is an obvious one, but you can put a block over a barrel to protect it from getting filled with water. * You can make a Small Storage Crate easily, which is much larger than a normal chest. (Later on, you can make even larger crates, but by then you probably have different ways of storing items. * You can put more sieves next to one another, up to 25, in a 5x5 pattern, and they will all sieve at once! * you can put a Chest on top of the Cobblestone Generator to store the cobble, as the basic version can only store 32 blocks! The generator can be upgraded as well! * malo uso's!?!